


Picnic Under the Stars

by orangelightning (thescatterbrain)



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jak II, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescatterbrain/pseuds/orangelightning
Summary: Reader and Jak have a simple date away from the bustle of the Underground





	Picnic Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet, please enjoy!

Jak spread out the blanket on the roof of a long-since empty building. He flicked the corners out and smoothed the wrinkles until he was satisfied, then gestured for Y/N to sit down beside him. They obliged, curling right up next to him and setting the bundle of food they brought in front of them.

“You’re sure no one will find us up here?” they asked. “The last thing I want is to get attacked. Or worse, called in for a mission.” Jak smiled and pulled Y/N in tighter to his side. 

“I made sure no one knew where we were. Not even Daxter.” Y/N whistled. 

“Okay, I believe you then. Let's break into the food.” Jak’s stomach rumbled in response and the pair laughed quietly. 

They ate the small amount of food - just some dried meat and bread - and talked. It was such a rare moment for them to just have each other and be alone together. So much of life was running around and blowing things up and avoiding getting blasted in return. Everyone and everything was going going going all the time and it was a relief to just stop time for one night and appreciate that they were alive. Appreciate that Jak was alive. Y/N smiled as they thought about this, so glad that Jak was still okay (as okay as he could be) and that he was here in the now with them. They sank further into his side and grinned wider.

“What’s so funny?” Jak asked, giving their head a jostle with his shoulder.

“Nothing,” they said, lightly smacking his arm in return. “Just glad you’re here”

“Where else would I be?”

Y/N shrugged. “Not with me. Not alive. I don’t know, I’m just happy we can be together. I never know which mission might be your last, not to mention normally you have to make an excuse to come see me without Torn or Krew breathing down your neck, and even then Daxter is with you. Don’t get me wrong, I love the guy but-”

“It’s not the same as just the two of us,” Jak finished. “Trust me, I know.” His hand found Y/N’s and he gave it a gentle squeeze. Jak looked them in the eyes with an intensity that went beyond the smile on his lips. Y/N knew what it meant; Jak always said more with his face than with his words. It wasn't something a lot of people got to witness. Only Y/N and Daxter seemed to really be able to read Jak, to pick up the meaning behind his specific expressions and see how much more Jak was trying to convey beyond his words. In this moment, Y/N could feel the sincerity and admiration Jak was trying to tell them he felt. They knew without a doubt that Jak was glad they were here next to them, that they were just as alive and real as he was. Y/N nodded, squeezing his hand back. Jak kissed their knuckles and offered a small, rare smile. He then turned his eyes to the sky, frowning at the stars. 

“Someday we’ll be able to see them all again,” he said gruffly.

“What do you mean?”

“Back home, whatever this place used to be, the sky wasn't even dark because there were so many stars. Now it’s like a bunch of them went away. All the dust and the light took away the stars.” Jak seemed to deflate as he glared at the sky. “I’ll bring them back and then you’ll know what I mean.” 

Y/N pressed a kiss to Jak’s cheek. “I know you will, big shot. Be careful talking about all that preserve the planet stuff though or you’ll start to sound like Old Green Stuff.” 

Jak rolled his eyes. “And you sound like Dax.” He flopped onto his back and pulled Y/N with him. They fit with each other easily, knowing exactly how they slotted together. They both stared up at the sky, each vowing to bring back the stars for the other.


End file.
